


Boyfriend

by ReesieReads



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Having a boyfriend was both a blessing and a curse, Virgil knew this all to well.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 50





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble based on a prompt my friend gave me!
> 
> Prompt: "I won't stop poking you until you give me attention!" Prinxiety

Virgil found having a boyfriend was both a blessing and an absoulte curse.

He loved Roman, of course he did, he may not say it but he did. However, his boyfriend could be an absoulte pain in the ass when he wanted attention, or just any time really. Having Roman Prince as your boyfriend came with some sacrifices, the main one being: you were never alone, ever.

Roman needed constant validation and affection, which Virgil was willing to supply even if it was a bit draining. Loving his boyfriend would come with some costs, which he knew before he even started dating the teen, and he was fine with that. Plus, Roman could hold himself back if the time called for it. Right now however, was not one of those times.

Virgil felt yet another prod to his side as his boyfriend bounced on the couch beside him. This had been going on for at least ten minutes now, and his patience was starting to wear thin. To be fair, he was the one ignoring Roman, but it wasn't his fault his boyfriend was so cute when he was pouty. Plus, he wasn't upset so Virgil didn't think it was to much of an issue.

Roman poked him again, "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."

"ugh, fine" Virgil said with a dramatic sigh before grabbing his boyfriend's shirt and pulling him down into a kiss.

When he pulled back, Roman's face was a bright red and he couldn't help bit smirk "what? Spider got your tounge Princey?"

"Thats-" Roman stuttered "thats not what I meant and you know it!"

Virgil snorted, "hey, you were the one who asked for attention."

Roman let out a string of what Virgil liked to call 'princey noises' and he simply rolled his eyes, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before grabbing the tv remote "Disney marathon?"

His boyfriend grinned, curling in beside him on the couch "yeah, okay."


End file.
